Taste the Rainbow
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Pure fluff, sugar, and mindless hilarity, all in one story! So you put Bobby and Jubilee alone in a library, Bobby starts chucking Skittles at her for several hours and what do you get? Craziness, I tell you. Better than I'm making it sound. JUBBY!


I've not been on FanFiction for a month! A whole freaking month! More than that! Not even to read other people's stories! I have been so deprived! And the only reason I'm even getting a chance to write this is because I have injured myself (yet again. My friends are no longer saying 'OMG, what happened?' I'm at the 'Okay, Lex, what did you do _this_ time?' stage…) and have been sentenced to house arrest and early bedtimes for the next couple of days. Plus side: no school for three days! Downside: I have to use crutches for a week. Whatever. So, I'm sorry for my absence, and I probably won't be back until Christmas break, and I haven't forgotten about KHA! (**Tobz**: cough*TerraPraesul*cough), and I love you all my faithful readers! :)

Disclaimer: I will not be held accountable for any developments of high blood pressure, cardiac arrests, or diabetes. Oh, and I don't own X-Men Evo, just my imagination.

Claimer: I will take full responsibility for fluff highs, face-splitting grins, and just being completely awesome :D

* * *

Taste the Rainbow

* * *

Kitty was swamped with homework. She had a bio report to write up, the French Revolution to research, an analytical essay on Edgar Allen Poe to write, a German recount of her weekend to translate, and a letter apologizing for the food poisoning of a classmate and the destruction of four ovens in her home economics class. She couldn't afford to be distracted by anything right now.

"Taste the rainbow! …Taste the rainbow! …Taste the rainbow!"

She stopped in front of the door to the library, struggling to see over the pile of books and miscellaneous items stacked in her arms. Sitting at a table were Bobby and Jubilee, the girl typing intently on a laptop while the boy threw colored candies at her.

"Taste the rainbow! …Taste the rainbow! …Taste the rainbow!"

This would not be her studying location, that was for sure. Albeit somewhat reluctantly, she tore her eyes away and forced herself to find another place she could focus. Maybe Kurt could help her with her German homework first….

Back to our favorite pair (because writing about Kitty doing homework is boring), Bobby was finding it incredibly amusing to chuck Skittles at his best friend's head and watch them bounce off as she attempting to ignore him.

"Taste the rainbow!"

Oh, she was trying all right, but he could see her concentration wavering and patience running out. Bobby grinned like the Cheshire Cat, knowing that one last toss would end her calm…

"Taste the rainbow!"

And just as he predicted, Jubilee leapt out of her seat with an aggravated scream. "I'll show you a rainbow!"

"I'm not afraid!" Bobby cried, sending a pack of MNMs to hit her square in the face. Almost cartoon like, it slid down the planes of her face to crumple on the floor. Jubilee blinked, her face completely black with shock. Bobby grinned in anticipation of the retaliation that would surely follow this unprecedented attack.

Slowly, her eyes came back to focus and she glowered at him. "Oh, I'll show you something to be afraid of," she grinned predatorily.

And Bobby was out of his chair like a shot and dashing between the isles of bookshelves, Jubilee hot on his heels, tossing firecrackers at him.

"You wanna taste a rainbow? Fine! Taste _this_ rainbow!"

Bobby laughed hysterically, swerving and turning around corners to try and throw her off. Taking a chance, glanced over his shoulder to check Jubilee's progress only to have a firework exploded in his face, rendering him sightless. And in this moment of blindness, he crashed into a bookshelf, crashing to the floor and sending it toppling onto another one in a domino effect.

Shortly afterwards, Jubilee tripped over him, and Bobby had just gotten the blinking lights out of his eyes only to see Jubilee flying towards him, and feel her lips smashing into his.

There was moment of pure bliss, a second where the flashing lights exploded behind his eyes again, an instant where he was flying high on could nine, and then it was over. He was back to lying in a pile of books, Jubilee's wide blue eyes staring into his own, a blush creeping over both their cheeks.

There was a purple elephant in the silent room, and they both knew it.

"Oh, yeah." Bobby acknowledged the elephant, nodding slowly and grinning. "I'm tasting it." And he brought his lips to hers once more, this time, really getting to appreciate her soft, pink lips melding against his own. Hesitantly, her hands moved to caress his face, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even

Bobby could swear he saw stars in her eyes, and thought that he'd never need to look at the night sky again.

"You taste like Skittles," Jubilee breathed, her voice sounding far away.

"You don't," Bobby said bluntly, snickering. Jubilee swatted at him, rolling her eyes. She made a move to roll away, but his arms around her made an iron cage, and she had no choice but to submit to his lips once again.

"No, wait, you do," he grinned after a quick peck. "Best rainbow I've ever tasted."

* * *

Too… much… mush! Must… eat… something… sour! Choking… gasping… dying…. Okay, not dying but, but I'm having trouble breathing. Seriously. While writing this, I could've sworn I was gonna have a cardiac arrest because of all the pure sugary fluff in this! Though it could've been because of the three packs of Skittles I've eaten... *ignoring that... And it's so CORNY! …I despise corn.

Read… Review… flame if you want….

Must… not… overdose on… fluff… again…!

J. J. Bean ;)


End file.
